


Struggle for Me

by DarkWolfMistress



Series: Pious Sin [6]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: AAxEM, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Footjob, M/M, aa/em, asphyxiophilia, foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfMistress/pseuds/DarkWolfMistress
Summary: Enrico decides that he needs to show his paladin is in charge, or tries...





	Struggle for Me

Enrico and Alexander were at the safe house like always. It was the only real place they could get alone time. They were not doing much. They had ordered food, they had watched TV, but Enrico was bored. The young Italian bishop climbed into his lover's lap and started to roll his hips. He kissed Alexander with neediness. Perhaps his paladin could help with his boredom. The blond hummed and started to kiss him back. It was wonderful having his large hands caress up and down his sides and grab his ass. The bishop moaned as those powerful hands began to knead his toned ass. The bishop broke the kiss and licked his lips softly.

"How about a quicky?"

"Nae, Ah jist want ta kiss." The blond leaned in to kiss his lover, but Enrico pulled away.

"Come on. I want some, please?"

"Can we dae it later? Like when we go ta bed? Ah jist want ta make out."

Being a brat, Enrico kissed his lover. They shifted positions so They were laying on the couch with him on top. Alexander being on the bottom allowed his to touch all of Enrico's sensitive places. His back, his legs, the back of his neck. The paladin wanted it slow and sensual, but he only made his young lover impatient and needy. He wanted more, and he was going to get more. He came up with a plan that would get him what he wanted. He got off of the paladin and sat on the far sire of the couch.

"Let me message your back?"

"A back rub? Oh 'at soonds heavenly." The paladin sat up and took off his tshirt. He turn around and chuckled when he felt small hands on his back. "Are ye sure ye can dae it?"

The bishop huffed and started to work the tense muscles. As his hands went down the muscles, he felt himself getting excited. He ran his hands over his ribs to caress his chest. Those coarse blond hair covered his abs and pectorals and made him bite his lip. The paladin was relaxing, groaning softly in pleasure. The bishop ran his hands down further his stomach and went to his crotch. The paladin chuckled and the bishop started to rub the growing erection through his pants.

"Cheeky brat."

The paladin groaned and rolled his hips as the bishop started to undo his pants. soon his large length was free. The bishop went back to rubbing his back and nipping his shoulder blades and the back of his neck. he placed his legs so they were wrapped around the front. He was ready for his plan. He grabbed hold of Alexander's cross and twisted it. The paladin gasped as the bishop began to choke him with the leather cord of his cross. The bishop moaned as his face started to turn red. The paladin was trying to pulled and the cord and clawed Enrico's hands. The young Italian bit his lip as he started to caress the large length with his feet. Precum started to ooze out and drip on his toes.

"You like that Alex?" The gasping become desperate, he could feel the paladin rolling his hips to get more friction.

The bishop was not the only one that liked getting choked. He continued to work the length with his feet as he pulled the leather cord. A red line started to form around his thick neck. Green eyes were rolled back and drool ran down the corn of his mouth. The Blond 's face was covered with dark blush as his length started to twitch. The bishop chuckled as he released the cord. The paladin gasped and went lip as he came. Thick, warm seed shot out and coated his feet. He moaned and wiggled hies before wiping them off on the paladin's jeans. The blond's red line was gone and he was groaning in annoyance, The bishop chuckled and moved away from him. The paladin laid back and glared at his lover. He fixed his glasses and held up is hand.

"Ye hae ta th' coont ay a body ta rin, coz when Ah gie ye, ye willnae be able ta donner in th' morn."

"What?"

"Fife...foor...three..."

The bishop ran as fast as he could to the bedroom. This was not what he planned.


End file.
